Mechanical spin disk type humidifiers are generally known and have enjoyed commercial success due to their ability to introduce a considerable volume of water into a room without materially influencing the ambient temperature therein. Longstanding problems associated with known mechanical spin disk humidifiers which inject water droplets upwardly into a room include "spitting" and "weeping." Spitting may be defined as the falling to the floor or other surfaces of large droplets before evaporation occurs. Further, water droplets which were small enough to be lifted by the rising air column would collide with other medium-sized droplets to form large droplets which would again fall before evaporating. Weeping occurs when large water droplets form within the humidifier housing near the exhaust port and the rush of forced air egressing therefrom lifts the large water droplets out of the housing where they subsequently fall onto the top of the housing giving the appearance that the housing was weeping.
Another problem associated with known spin disk or "heatless" humidifiers, due in part to the spitting and weeping problems previously discussed, is their inability to discharge a satisfactory amount of water into the atmosphere over a given period of time. Such known spin disk humidifiers do not effectively humidify the air, especially as the air in the room becomes more humid since the larger water particles produced by known spin disk humidifiers do not readily evaporate and fall out of the air.
Thus, there is a need for an improved humidifier which consistently produces and emits a satisfactory volume of very fine water particles in order to overcome spitting, weeping and poor humidification problems associated with known spin disk humidifiers.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an improved spin disk humidifier which atomizes and introduces into the ambient air a profusion of very fine water particles which readily evaporate before falling.
It is also desirable to provide an improved spin disk humidifier which prevents large droplets of water from forming within the housing and being carried by forced air through the discharge port.
It is further desirable to provide a spin disk humidifier in which the air flow therethrough has been maximized to propel the atomized water particles higher into the air to increase the chances that they will evaporate before falling.